


沉沦

by Gimbap_and_Cola



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:35:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28011729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gimbap_and_Cola/pseuds/Gimbap_and_Cola
Summary: 布鸟。还是那个abo平行世界。不负责任瞎写，保镖我也不知道哪找的。年前事多，发完这章之后，2021前不会写东西啦。不用着急等更新。
Relationships: Roman Abramovich/José Mourinho
Kudos: 4





	沉沦

穆里尼奥回到家时，毫不意外地发现俄罗斯人，不，以色列人坐在他家的沙发上。

“好久不见，若泽。”

“别废话，快脱衣服。”

热刺主教练粗暴地将自己身上的外套甩在地上，大步过去，把自己的前老板按在了沙发靠背上。

***

穆里尼奥刚和阿布拉莫维奇在一起的时候，并没有这么糟糕的脾气。他纵然对在办公桌上搞定老板十分自信，可在阿布拉莫维奇揭示它的另一种用法前，从未想过他们的关系还能有另一重意义。

面对alpha的信息素，他本能地摸到了桌上的钢笔，但当时的俄罗斯人抓住了他的手腕。没有用什么力气，只是轻柔地握住他的手腕，低声说：“你真的想这么做吗，若泽？”

穆里尼奥又惊又怒地瞪着那双仿佛有些受伤的蓝眼睛。

几秒钟后，他松开了手。

那时候穆里尼奥想得很多。他想到自己刚上任不久，还不能因为丑闻匆匆离开。他想到俄罗斯人大概也不会放他那么离开。他盯着俄罗斯人和善又委屈的样子，想着他或许就是用这副神情注视着很多人死去或者屈服，不禁打了个冷颤。

一个声音在他脑海里响起。

“我们现在不会干什么，因为你明天要打决赛。但当比赛结束时，你就是个死人了，因为我们要抓住你。”

欧冠决赛前夕被黑帮致电威胁的阴影并未散去，自己的保镖还在外面的车上等着。可他的保镖对阿布拉莫维奇有什么用？他们甚至是阿布拉莫维奇介绍的。如果他不同意的话，俄罗斯人会杀了他吗？会用什么可怕的手段控制他吗？会伤害他亲近的人吗？他的家人？他的助教？他的朋友？

俄罗斯人微低着头，大眼睛一眨一眨的，带着点堪称羞涩的笑意。他的长相充满虚假的亲和力，看起来不像富豪老板在办公室强迫自己的教练，倒像个害羞的普通球迷请求他签名。

穆里尼奥在他的手下颤抖。

而俄罗斯人只是轻轻亲了亲他的脸颊，说：“好了，这不是合适的场合，我们回去再细说。”

回哪去？穆里尼奥一无所知。他茫然地看着自己的老板。任由他把自己带到车上，对着自己的保镖报了一个地址。

保镖毫无置疑地奉命而行，对车中飘荡的信息素似乎毫无所觉，而他大脑一片空白，竟也觉不出有什么不对的。

这是最糟的开始，却不是一切中最糟的。

阿布拉莫维奇在路上没有对他做什么，目不斜视、风平浪静地把他带到自己的豪宅，叫人端来一个托盘，里面放着一杯温水和一瓶抑制剂。

“您这是什么意思？”穆里尼奥问。

“我没有强迫别人的兴趣，若泽，”阿布拉莫维奇好脾气地笑笑，“更不想趁人之危。”

即便身处极大的恐惧中，穆里尼奥也想抄起桌上的那杯温水照着他脸泼过去。

他该泼水，或者屈服，他想。但他什么也不打算说，什么也不打算做。哪怕被信息素刺激得头昏脑胀，他也知道自己现在在俄罗斯人的地盘（刚才也在），轻举妄动只会遂了他的意。

也许一开始他想屈服，但现在，或许是他被发情热冲昏了头脑，恐惧渐渐丧失，怒火迅速烧了起来。

不。

绝不。

去他妈的吧！

穆里尼奥倚靠在沙发上，心中怒火滔天，面上却平静而迟钝，低垂着眼睛，望着托盘发呆，借此平复自己的头痛和呼吸。

他不知道自己坚持了多久，眼前渐渐模糊一片，周围似乎也暗了下来。

他晕了过去。

醒过来时，他发现自己躺在自己家的床上，身体干爽、洁净，换了熟悉的睡衣。头痛和发热消失了，显然是被打了抑制剂。阿布拉莫维奇不见了，保镖坐在他床边。

“阿布拉莫维奇先生有事已经回去了。”那人边扶他坐起来，边递过来半杯温水。

穆里尼奥瞥了他一眼，问：“我可以解雇你吗？”

“只要您乐意付违约金。”

他接过水一饮而尽，叹了口气，叫那人出去，自己想要静静。

那之后他确实有段时日心存侥幸，觉得俄罗斯人对自己的兴趣就此过去。但天不遂人愿，当老板向他发起单独共进晚餐的邀约时，他明白，自己必须做好准备了。

所以他给了阿布拉莫维奇一份转会名单，而对方爽快地签了自己的名字，拆礼物似的扯开他的领带。从此他们就成了情人关系。

情人该怎么做？阿布拉莫维奇会不会后悔？他毫无概念。情爱？在alpha和omega的欢愉之外，他们并没有这种东西。仿佛打卡上班，他们每次共度都是钱货两讫。他不介意老板的其他情人，却在会议时和他针锋相对。

你不能让我再妥协，他盯着俄罗斯人，心里咬牙切齿，我没有什么别的能够给你的了，老老实实当个外行，掏钱，看我赢球，别想对我指手画脚。在吃了几回亏后，他曾小心翼翼地向自己最好的朋友塔米请教过作为领导者的心理，那之后，他更打定了自己的主意。

他不能被阿布拉莫维奇牵着鼻子走，不然只会被变本加厉地带到沟里去。

拿到第一个联赛冠军后，他就想办法离开，他想。

然而俄罗斯人比他想得更恶毒，在当众给他手上莫名其妙塞了个戒指后，阿布拉莫维奇就潇洒地甩开他，任由他去应付媒体，自己呢，则装模作样地像个兴奋的球迷似的跟球队一起庆祝。兰帕德勾着特里的脖子搂得老紧，而对他左边的老板呢，可怜的弗兰克手不敢重也不敢轻，眼睛更不敢往教练那边偏一点点，笑容都快僵了。

在记者的长枪短炮中，穆里尼奥低头亲了亲自己套到无名指上的银色戒指，挤出一脸甜蜜的营业微笑。

等着瞧。

他迟早会厌倦的，而我只用熬到那个时候就好了，他想。

但私底下他不能对此不闻不问，放任俄罗斯人将这个荒诞的闹剧进一步升级：“您究竟是什么意思？”

阿布拉莫维奇把亮闪闪的奖杯交给工作人员，笑着揽过他：“我们去把婚前协议签一下吧，亲爱的。”

“其实您不必跟我结婚的。”

“那可不行，我是个传统的人。”

穆里尼奥在他怀里翻了个白眼。

他还是被拖到富豪不可理喻的游戏中了。他开始放弃对自己、对世界力度有限的挣扎，配合地跟着俄罗斯人胡闹。反正对方比自己位高权重，而自己在绿茵场上尚算春风得意。也不是没有那方面的需求。他玩得起。

不配合也不行。他没办法对关切的亲朋好友们说自己并非心甘情愿嫁给俄罗斯富豪，而是从一开始就是被迫的，究竟生活在怎样疯狂、离奇、不可理喻的环境里。那次向塔米求助时，她就敏锐地觉察出自己的状况似乎不对，不得不东拉西扯，编了好多瞎话搪塞她。说了又能怎么办呢？没人能找到办法。他不能毁掉他们的心。

他也不能毁掉他自己的。

就这么糊弄过去吧，他想，生活不堪深想。

门德斯帮他找了律师看过婚前协议后，诧异地问他：“你这婚结和没结有什么区别？”

“大概是为了有婚生子吧。”穆里尼奥顺口找出阿布拉莫维奇糊弄自己的理由糊弄他，心里却不以为然。他自有应对的手段，叫富豪不能如愿。

直到06年十二月，他在家中因为偏头痛发作被紧急送医，头晕眼花，几欲作呕，以为不过是陈年旧疾的又一次来袭，却在检查后得知自己竟然有了一个孩子。

事情开始不一样了。

他原本是个外表凶悍内心柔软的omega。借外壳赚钱自保，用内在享受生活。准确地说，每个想在社会上有所求又不能依赖家产的人都或多或少拥有这一特质。和阿布拉莫维奇的婚姻也并未改变这一点，毕竟它没真的改变穆里尼奥的社会身份。

婚前协议已经能充分说明问题了。他还是个教练，鬼知道教练什么时候会下课、他们什么时候会离婚？

所以在他们关系的最初，很多时候穆里尼奥是更通情达理的那个，因为俄罗斯人馈赠的各种昂贵礼物，也因为他不想被俄罗斯人气死。

而阿布拉莫维奇呢，他看起来和善，实则蛮不讲理。或许因为他挤进了那个虚伪的、人不过是悬浮在一堆财富上的名字的圈子——穆里尼奥满怀恶意地想——寡头在外面装够了违心驯顺的良善人，回来就懒得遮掩。他决定他们去哪吃饭、在哪度假，何时寻欢作乐，穆里尼奥作为情人，后来是配偶，拥有的小小特权，无非是在寡头指定的时间地点挑一道自己喜欢的菜，和他的亲信无异。

而这人还不满足，他硬要追根究底：

“若泽，你为什么光听这些安排，不问问我呢？”

“问您又能改变什么呢？”他反问。

问阿布拉莫维奇又能改变什么呢？对一个叽叽喳喳的外行老板，穆里尼奥愿意看在钱的份上虚与委蛇。对一个趁人之危的alpha，若泽和他没什么好说的。之所以维持这段关系，是因为他也想不出合理的跳出这段关系的方式。关系之初，他被恐惧冲昏了头脑，又对职位和体面有着贪恋，他投鼠忌器。而后来，他又陷入了物欲的漩涡，最终在他思考该如何功成身退的时候，寡头又用婚姻、名誉和看不见的威胁锁住了他。

现在好了，他又旁敲侧击，想要穆里尼奥表现出“真实”的信任与依恋，而不是冷冰冰的拎得清。

做梦！

这就是一出不体面的闹剧，充斥恐惧与贪婪，两个角色都丑陋得经不起细看。阿布拉莫维奇想用一个戒指就潜移默化地将这个故事改写，他做梦。

他不明白阿布拉莫维奇为什么会对这段婚姻有所求，但他既无所求，也没有了解对方的兴趣。

不论他是情人还是配偶，难道这个人有一点点改变吗？难道多了提一句质疑的机会，就真能改变寡头的想法吗？

他不是没有试过，在他质疑老板求婚的时候，但他又得到了什么？在日常生活之外，他每次对老板的决策提出质疑，又得到了什么？

而关于被阿布拉莫维奇安排得舒舒服服、明明白白的日常生活，他又实在不知道自己该说些什么。

失去了甜蜜生活背后的疏离与怨恨，穆里尼奥也就失去了他自己。

可他现在有了孩子，短暂地和阿布拉莫维奇达成了利益一致。他低头抚摸着小腹，看似平静喜悦，心里却格外彷徨。

在和阿布拉莫维奇的对抗中，他又一次失败了。 

他曾存在一种幻想，一种和爱人共筑生活的幻想。他该得到爱情，真诚的、你来我往的，而非强买强卖的，哪怕他心知绝大多数爱情都未必结局会好，可起码那是他自己深思熟虑的选择。他并未艰难到要出卖自己维持生活的地步，而现在呢，他在这段稀里糊涂的婚姻里越陷越深。

他不单单怨恨阿布拉莫维奇，也怨恨自己。如果说起初自己是被俄罗斯寡头恐吓进了圈套，现在则是你情我愿的双人舞。因为自己也割舍不开。没有爱情，只有金钱，却要忠诚。这是何其不公平的买卖，但自命清高的他在不甘地抗拒一次后，竟也忍耐得下去。

他并非因为渴望爱情而觉得自己该得到爱情，爱情只是自由的一种格外短命的形式。他在怨恨自己为数不多的自由又被阿布拉莫维奇巧取豪夺了些许。阿布拉莫维奇想要穆里尼奥的虚假的爱与亲密，而他自己，却连个预告都没有，自顾自地向穆里尼奥“求了个婚”。

那一刻穆里尼奥恼怒却又略带惊喜：你既让我陪你，又让我假装真心，得加钱。

然后俄罗斯人甩给了他一份把财产安排得明明白白的婚前协议。

世上怎么有这么算计的人？！

如果说那之前他还对寡头心存幻想，之后就烟消云散了。

这只是一个孩子，他对自己说，这只是一个孩子。他确实是阿布拉莫维奇的，也是我的，我只要忍受这段到关系到我们离婚。之后，孩子还是我的，我还可以在别的俱乐部当教练，而阿布拉莫维奇跟我再也没有关系。

他不能容忍自己蓄意摆烂去换一个下课。但考虑到阿布拉莫维奇的指手画脚，分道扬镳的到来也不过是迟早的事。

2007年九月，切尔西足球俱乐部和穆里尼奥经过双方同意，因为意见不合而协议分手。在公告发布的同时，他与前老板离婚的传闻上了报纸。没人知道他们有过一个孩子。

那个孩子被阿布拉莫维奇抱走了。他只得到了探视权。

近一年后，穆里尼奥开着阿布拉莫维奇送的Ferrari 612 Scaglietti Sessanta出现在意大利。

除了金钱，他什么也没得到。他曾以为，这就是一切的结局。

tbc.


End file.
